Why?
by Ewonsama
Summary: "No, you're mine! If I ever die I'll make sure nobody else can have you. I'll devour you Roxas." He laughed while I let out silent screams and cried.


**I was bored and I have sad obsession right now with demonic fics. I have read wicked promise by Azurela and obsession by xXflutterbyXx so many times its not even funny. I have read and reread The Devil's Touch by Sharmander (wishing for it to be finished) over and over. Those are my favorites dark fics. There is also this cute one calles Fallen Angel by Aria6. So this came to me. Again I was bored. Any suggestions for fics like the four I have listed will be very much appreciated.**

**anyway rant over enjoy... I hope o.o**

* * *

_Huff huff huff_

I don't remember how long it's been.

_Huff huff huff_

I don't know what it's day or night. I don't know what day it is for that matter; nor do I know the year.

Lick, suck, chomp

"Ah!" I groaned from the pain coursing through my body. It was agonizing pain that I felt non stop for however long I was here.

"Beg me, maybe I'll stop." He chuckled. I knew he was being sarcastic and was only teasing me at the lie of stopping. He has done it before and has only made my pain that much worse. And if I didn't beg, he would snap my neck again.

"P-please?" I whimpered pathetically.

He dragged his long black index finger nail across my chest and down my torso. I bit back my cries of pain from the slicing his nail did. He hummed and pretended to think about it. He tapped his cheek and titled his head. Piercing green eyes stared down at me with fake pity. He smirked, leaned down, licked my freshly made blood trail, and cackled.

"Mmm, no I don't think I will." He sniggered and bit down roughly on my right pectoral muscle, ripping the skin till said muscle showed.

"Ahhhhh ha." I cried out feeling like I was going to pass out. I wish I could pass out. But that's impossible here. It's impossible to do anything but feel pain.

Tears streamed down my face as I panted out my sobs. This only made him hungry for more. He moved onto my left pec and did the same to it loving the way I screamed. I just wanted this all to stop. I truly was in hell with this monster. There was nothing I could do. Not while he had me pinned to his bed. Even if I did escape his grasp, he would find me. I know he would and he would make everything that much worse.

"Axel." I heard a voice call from somewhere in the distance of this what I would say cave.

Axel, the redhaired, pale, emerald eyed demon groaned above me. He let his eyes look back but kept his face above my stomach. "What do you want bitch?"

"He calls for you ass hole." The eerie voice of a female (I think) responded. The clicking of heels moving came closer to us and it was then I could see the person through my cloudy eyes. It was indeed a girl. She had short blond hair and bright green eyes. She was pretty. If I wasn't in pain I would wonder why she was down here.

"Fine." Axel grunted and sat up. He was straddling my waist, naked I might add. He sighed and looked at me with sadness. "Our fun has to stop for now Roxas. I will be back and if I find you gone." He chuckled and left it at that as he got up and a smoke of nice looking robes appeared on him.

"Your toy will be fine. Lets go." The girl said leading the monster away.

I was thankful for her taking him away. I have no clue for what reason but right now I didn't care. I was allowed a small rest. I closed my eyes and thought about how I got here. He tricked me into thinking he was a nice guy. He killed my father and mother. he killed my raped and killed my sister. I thought he was insane. He made me watch it all. Axel tied me to a chair. I screamed and my parents ran out to see what was going on. He killed them in an instant. Only he made me see it all. As if a reply of it only so much slower. They didn't even get to scream. They didn't know what happened. Then my sister came home and he shut her mouth with a hand. He threw across the room. He broke her arms and legs. He raped her and snapped her neck. He ripped her stomach open and took out her organs to eat them.

I screamed and yelled at him. Telling him to stop. He didn't listen to me. "Why are you doing this?" I had asked him. He told me he was bored and wanted fun. He raped me next and then the next thing I knew, I was here. That was the start of my torment.

I weakly curled up in a ball as my wounds healed. I sniffled and cried but not from the torture of my skin healing over my exposed muscle tissue. Not from my fear of what he plans to do when he comes back. It was from loneliness, hurt, and sadness. I missed my family and I missed my friends. He threaten that he would go back for Sora and Riku. But he never has since I was here with him.

He knew of them because the four of us went to see a movie together. He tricked us from the start. Making me believe he went to our high school. He made me actually think he wanted to be my friend. We hung out, talked, did everything together for a few months. I gave him my first kiss.

He must have been laughing behind my back when I confessed my feelings for him. He was only playing with me. He pretended that he liked me back. I gave myself to him. He was so gentle with me and told me he loved me. -sniff- The next month after that he just destroyed my world.

He told me one time, a while ago, that he wanted my friends too. But since I was that stupid he left them alone...for now.

"Please be okay." I mumbled and hiccuped. I was more worried about them than being torn to pieces and being raped non stop. No matter how much that hurt I knew I could at least keep my friends safe.

I don't know how long I cried for or when I fell asleep. I didn't even know I could sleep. But when I woke up Axel was sitting on a couch that was against the wall to the right of the bed. He was wearing black leather pants now and nothing else as he smoked a cigarette from a dragon shaped quellazaire. Don't ask me how I know what that is. I just do.

I slowly sat up, wincing with each movement. I slowly turned to face him and realized the black velvet blanket had been covering me. My body ached yet my wounds were almost completely healed. Gulping, I let my eyes rest on his face. The face that once captivated me.

"Finally. You've been asleep for a month. Geez do you realize how bored you've made me? I even went back up to that stupid town of yours to eat those friends. Only do I find out they have been dead for over twenty years." My eyes widen and he chuckled shaking his head.

"I can't believe it's been a hundred years already. Time sure does fly for you humans." He blew out some smoke and looked over to me.

I let my head fall as realization hit. It's been that long since I have been here. My friends are dead. They are hopefully in a better place than I am and yet it still stings to know this. I sniffled and fisted the quilt that laid on my bare legs. I trembled and bit my lower lip trying not to let this beast see me cry. It would only give him pleasure to know of my agony.

I flinched when I felt a hand on my right shoulder and the bed dipping next to me. I gasped when I felt him nibbling, surprisingly, gently on my other shoulder. His left hand curled under my chin, making me tilt my head back to give him more room.

"What- what are y-you doing?!" I let an unwanted moan pass my lips when he started to suck on my non existent pulse. I felt my back being pulled against his heated chest. His right hand left my shoulder; it slid down my arm as if he was caressing it.

"What's it fell like?" He asked nonchalantly while he licked up my neck to my jaw.

"Stop it!" He tried to wriggle out of his hold only to be roughly pinned down on my stomach.

He laughed at me while his pants vanished in a puff of that black smoke again. I felt him at my entrance. His tip teasing it. I tried to struggle free but it was useless. He shoved his way in, sending thousands of bolts of lighting pain in my ass. The shock waves ran up my spine and through out my body.

"Ah! Pl-please Axel," I pleaded for him to stop but he just moaned and thrusted into me harder and deeper.

"Roxas" he moaned out making me feel sick.

"Please Ah Axel s-stop!" My voice was muffled by the blankets my face was pressed against. I knew he could he hear me though. "S-stop?!"

"The more you beg the more pleasure I get." He laughed changing the angle by lifting my leg up and pushing them against my back causing me more torment.

I stopped and just let him go on for what felt like hours. And it might have been hours. He cam so many times that I've lost count. He kept changing positions each time. He didn't care that he broke my legs and tore my muscle. They would heal here.

I wanted so badly to pass out. To not have to be here while he did this. I've tried to leave my body so he could do his will but I just can't. And I realized it's because I have no real human body. The only reason I could bleed is because it's his will that I do.

"Roxas!" He groaned, changed the angle once more and then he hit something he has never hit before; not even while he took me when I was alive.

"Aha." I moaned out, but not from pain. It was from the sickening pleasure I got when he hit my prostate.

He froze on the spot. I felt his eyes glancing down at me. He hit that spot again and I bit my lip whimpering. He thrusted a few more times as if testing something. The fifth time I couldn't hold back. The pleasured sound ran out of my mouth. I felt more fear of what he would do than how sick I felt at the fact that it felt good.

"You like that? Me fucking your sweet spot?" He chuckle and didn't let me retort. He slammed into me making sure to aim there each time.

I couldn't hold back the grotesque pleasure. It felt good and I haven't felt good since I was alive. So I gave in and let him. I felt my release with such pleasures I have never felt before.

"Roxas!" He grunted cumming inside of me. We panted and didn't move. He pulled back and jumped off the bed.

I craned my head darning to look at him. My fuzzy eyes widen. He looked scared. Like he just did something bad. He quickly composed himself and vanished. I untangled myself and lay on my back. I hated him.

He came back after awhile. I noticed that I could sleep but I could never dream. So I just lay there bored but pleased to be at some sort of peace. He however straddled my lap and ruined that peace.

I glared at him as he smirked down at me. "I hate you." I said with venom in my voice.

"No shit." Axel laughed and shook his head. "You finally have the balls to tell me?"

"I hate you! You ruined my life! Killed my parents and my sister after you raped her! You tricked me, broke my heart, killed me and have done so many horrible things to me! I wish for you to die!" I screamed at him. I just had to get it out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What else is new? Oh know!" He said like a child on Christmas. "You like one thing."

"I hate it!"

"Bull shit. You liked it and we both know it." He laughed.

"I want to go home." I began to sob.

"Pfff even if you could, you don't have a body anymore. It's been another fifty years blondie. Your body is in the dirt and gone." He got off of me and laid next to me.

"This is boring now. I should just give you away to Larxene and find a new play thing." He sighed.

My guess, he was talking about that girl from when he left the first time. I rolled over so my back was facing him. I don't even know what to say at this point. He was right. My body is gone. Where can I go? Heaven? He wouldn't let me go there. And I don't even know if I would be allowed there since I'm here. But it's not my fault...is it?

"Fine don't say anything. I tell Larxene she can eat you." The bed moved and I shot up. I grabbed his arm looking at him with pleading eyes. I didn't want to be eaten.

I hated myself for what I was going to say. "What can I do to make this...fun for you." Yep I hated myself.

He padded my head and got up on his knees. "Suck me off." He said.

I frowned looking up into his serious face. I gulped and swallowed whatever pride I had left. I opened my quivering mouth and he shoved his way in. It hurt and when he was done I was choking and coughing.

"Is there anything else I can do?" I can't believe myself. Am I this desperate to not be given away. And if I thought about it; I would no longer suffer if the demon did eat me. He told me before if I was to be eaten by one, that wasn't of the low class, then I wouldn't exist anymore. I wouldn't have to be here and I would just be...nothing.

And yet I didn't want to be eaten by her. If I were to be, then I wanted him to do it. I don't know why. Is this why I wanted to stay with him even though I hated him with my entire being?

"Hm," He brought me from my thoughts as he sat down. He looked really bored. "I'm not sure."

I bit my lip hoping he would think of something. When he shrugged I feared for my "life". And in the moment did something stupid. I bit my tongue until the tip fell out of my mouth along with a mouth full of blood. Tears ran down my cheeks from the twinge I felt.

He raised a brow and looked at the piece of muscle on the bed. He glance at my bloody mouth and then began laughing hysterically. He gripped his side and kicked his legs from how hard he laughed. I just sat there, crying silently as the blood kept flowing through my small smile.

He sighed in content and sat up. He picked up my tongue and licked it tentatively. He moved closer to me, placing a hand behind my head, moving me toward him. He leaned forward and licked away the blood on my chin. He licked my lips and I parted them to allow his tongue in. He hummed as he lapped the blood in my mouth.

"Your cute and so very stupid." He said when he pulled back a little. "Open your mouth." He ordered. I obeyed him. He reattached my tongue and went back to kissing me. It was sweet and not at all rough. It felt nice.

I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. We made out for a while. He has never been this way with me. Not since we came here. I missed this feeling. I missed the way he made me feel loved even if he faked it. I hated him and yet I loved this.

"Do you like this, Roxas?" I nodded. "That's too bad."

"Huh? Ah!" I was pinned to the bed. He hovered over me and bit my neck.

"Why?" I whimpered.

"Why what?" He asked. His breath hitting were he bit.

"Why are you doing this? You're nice one minute and then the next you're hurting me."

He snorted. "You really are stupid. I told you I was bored." He looked me in the eye now. "The nice act was an act. I can't believe you bought it. It was fun. And now I want more fun."

I gulped and blushed, "Why can't that be no pain?"

"Oh there won't be pain for me. For you however, I can't say the same." He chuckled and parted my legs. He bit down on my jugular and rip it out. He forced his way in and started to bite chunks of meat off of me all while he screwed me.

"You'll never have peace. Not with me. Not even when and if I die. Someone else will torment you." He stopped for a second and then kept with his actions as I screamed nothing.

"No, you're mine! If I ever die I'll make sure nobody else can have you. I'll devour you Roxas." He laughed while I let out silent screams and cried.

"You will never leave me, my pathetic little play thing."


End file.
